Kaon's Return
by Prometheus937
Summary: Summary: after departing from the reverse world, Ash has starting to have visions that take place during the time Arceus created the universe...but the visions reveal something else. A sinister creature was created along with the mighty god and plans to return after being locked away, prepare to witness the return of an ancient secret that is about to be unleashed. Advanceshipping
1. Vision of a Broken Myth

here it is, my biggest, long awaited, fic. It's short, but that's how I do most Prologues, and this chapter won't have advanceshipping, but I believe the next one will

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, all rights go to the pokemon company and game freak

Summary: after departing from the reverse world, Ash has starting to have visions that take place during the time Arceus created the universe...but the visions reveal something else. A sinister creature was created along with the mighty god and plans to return after being locked away, prepare to witness the return of an ancient secret that is about to be unleashed. AaMayl or advanceshipping.

**Chapter 1: Prologue; The Vision of a Broken Myth**

The empty black void filled with silence. It was nothing but darkness. Then, after what seemed like forever, a small light shined brighter than any star.

"The time has come," a loud voice boomed through the empty depths of space.

An object appeared from the bright light as it floated out to the darkness. The light began to fade, but the oval object continued to float into the beyond depths of nothing. The object seemed to be white with grey in certain spots, but then there was the golden-yellow ring with four pure green gems on each of the corners.

The egg's shell splintered and started to open as the parts of the shell begin to break away.

The egg glowed brightly. Then, in the bright glow, the object started to take form into something else.

"Behold - the light that will brighten this void of empty silence!"

The voice echoed once again. Then, the light grew four slender, yet graceful, legs along with a short, flowing, tail.

"I present the first of creatures called pokemon..."

The sphere grew a long neck with a head followed by a long black and white flap. The light that covered the pokemon faded.

"I shall call it..."

The Heart began to pump slow and started to pump faster.

"...Arceus."

At the sound of its name, the creature's eyes flew open.

"Use the power you have to grant life to this silent void!"

Arceus's eyes glowed, as did the ring and gems, as beams of light shot from its body.

Soon the entire outer space lit up through the stage of equallibrium.

Arceus then shot small green beams that flowed with life and started to populate planets.

Then, one by one, the beams faded into flakes. Arceus returned to normal as the light of both the ring and the gems dimmed down.

Arceus looked at once was an empty darkness, but is now an outer space of glimmering hope.

'Now you must find a place to call home.' The voice said softly in the god's thoughts.

Arceus already thought ahead. It bolted faster than the speed of light. Then stopped at a world that seemed to be rich with water and plants.

'The area in where I made you?' The voice questioned with a sudden surprise.

The pokemon nodded and flew swiftly towards the surface of the majestic planet. It entered the planet's new-born atmosphere and used the graceful power of it's life-green gems to prevent the intense

Arceus reached the ground, all around the fields were running four legged horses with fire instead of hair.

Also a group of bull like animals with three tails stampeded along the plains.

"There may be planets that are much better, but nothing can match the place I was created." Arceus explained through telepathy.

The sound of a phoenix was heard as the phoenix with feathers that were the color of a glimmering rainbow flew across the glimmering, blue, sky.

Arceus thought he would live in peace on this planet, but there are things that come with a price.

(Somewhere else in the new born universe)

A black egg drifted in space as it floated closer to one of the planets. It entered the atmosphere and started to fall to the ground faster as it's shell grew hot.

Half way in the air, the egg burst and in it's place was a ball of darkness. It then grew larger until it exploded giving out a gust of wind to the surroundings.

A dark being was curled up in the air until it's red eyes flew open and it uncurled to reveal its large wing span, the yellow chest with three black bones connected to a purple gem. It's bellowing roar pierced through the wind.

The dragon like creature looked to the starry sky as it thought to itself, 'I guess I am a little late. Oh well, this doesn't change anything in my plan.'

The dragon looked to the sky again 'Fate was a fool! He was never one to realize his mistakes.'

It looked to the ground and growled 'Little pests, no matter. This is the dawning of a new age. The reign of Oblivion has begun!' The dragon shot down a blast of pure, dark, energy.

When it hit the surface, a large rupture occurred and and the sound of pleas for help and screams of pain echoed into the sky, but then fell silent as they reached the void of space.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review


	2. Unanswerable Questions

Welcome to chapter one of Kaon's Return. Now for the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did, and counting on how many people like this, this'll kick off the series finale for ash's journey

Ages-

Ash: 16

May:14

Brock: 19

Misty: 17

Dawn:12

Max:10

Now to start the story. Enjoy

**Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions**

A teenage male awoke with beads of sweat rolling down all over his face and breathed in and out repeatedly. His messy, raven, black hair was soaked and the teenager's bed seemed to be torn apart.

The male was known as Ash Ketchum. His skin was a dark tan and his eyes were auburn. He wore a white t-shirt and dark grey pants with socks. His blue, white-stripped, and yellow jacket was hung next to his bed, and his red and white shoes laid to the side of the bed.

He steadied his breathing and calmed himself.

"Pika?" A small voice asked in worry.

Ash looked over and saw his rodent companion, Pikachu, looking up at him from the floor with a worried expression. It's black-tipped ears were down with it's tail. It's black, small, eyes gazed at him.

The trainer realized they were on a ship heading back to Pallet town, the place he started his journey.

He looked to his cabin window to see it was still night time, and that the voyage was still at sea.

He took his gaze to the mouse pokemon that continued it's own sight, a worried one.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash asked as if not knowing by smiling.

"Pi pika pikachu pi pi pika pikachu." The yellow mouse answered softly while continuing it's gaze, as if knowing what the problem is.

Ash's fake smile faded and he looked away. He began to think about his nightmares.  
He got off the bed and got his shoes on. He grabbed his jacket, put it on, and zipped up the yellow zipper. He opened the drawer of the nightstand next to his bed and took out his red and white hat with a blue poke ball in the center.

He walked to his cabin door, opened it, and closed it behind him, leaving Pikachu alone in the room.

Ash walked along the silent halls of the ship, thinking non-stop about the visions he's been having since he left the realm known as the Reverse World, which was inhabited by the legendary pokemon known as Giratina, in the region of Sinnoh.

Ever since then, he has been having weird dreams about events dating back to the way beginning. The time Arceus created the universe.

Ash walked outside and walked along side the railing.

'_What could they mean? Are they suppose to be leading to an event of great disaster?_' He pondered in his thoughts.

He leaned on the railing near the front of the ship and began to think about his latest dream.

'_Was what I just saw a vision of the past, or was it just a regular nightmare?_' He began to have a growing migraine.

He rub his forehead. _'I wish I had the answers.'_

He got off the railing and took something out of his pocket to get focused on something else. He lifted, what looked like a silver medal, into the air. Engraved on the front was something that read Unova League Championship, 2nd place. (I had this idea before Ash even got his fifth badge so don't judge me) He felt something jump onto his shoulder.  
It was Pikachu. It smiled at it's trainer.

"Pika pi, pikachu?" The rodent asked.

"Oh, just out here to do some thinking." He answered. The trainer knew his bond with the yellow mouse was strong enough that they could basically know each other's words without even speaking the same language.

He put the medal back into his pocket, but, when he did, Ash felt something else. He let go of the medal and grabbed the unknown item. He pulled out to find what seemed like a blast from the past.

It was a half-ribbon with soft, pink, silk and the center looked like part of a sun. It appeared to have scratches on the metal surface, but the boy was still able to see his reflection, and still shined beautifully in the majestic moonlight.

Ash looked at Pikachu and put the hand that held the half-ribbon in front of his companion.

"Remember this Pikachu? The day we got this was one of our last days with our old friend, May." Ash told the yellow mouse.

* * *

_**(Three years ago, at the Tarracotta Contest)**_

_In the town of Terracotta, and it's contest stadium, two trainers were battling for championship over the Terracotta ribbon. On one side was Ash, on the other was a girl a couple years younger, May. She was wearing a red collared shirt, biker shorts under what seemed to be a white skirt, and a fanny pack around her waist. She was wearing gloves and she seemed battle ready as much as Ash.  
_

_"Sceptile, use pound!" Ash shouted and his grass pokemon pounced at the opponent.  
"Blaziken, use Blaze kick!" May shouted and her fire retaliated as it pounced and it's foot grew engulfed in flames..  
_

_The two pokemon hit attacks and they were knocked back. The screen above read 45 seconds left as their health meters decreased at the same time.  
"Sceptile, leaf blade!" The Sceptile's leaves on it's forearms grew and became blades and leaped at the opponent.  
_

_"Blaziken, sky uppercut!" Blaziken's fist glowed as it leaped back the opposing side.  
_

_Both pokemon went at each other again as their attacks hit creating a small explosion as the pokemon were sent back with even more force. The crowd kept watching in awe.  
_

_"Can you believe how amazing and heated this battle is?" The contest announcer, Mary, asked the crowd. The clock kept falling as it got past 30 seconds.  
_

_Ash and May nodded to each other as if reading the other's thoughts.  
_

_"Sceptile, let's finish this, Solarbeam at full power!" Sceptile, with all the power in it's body, charged a powerful beam. When it was at it's max, Sceptile shot it with great power.  
_

_"Blaziken, retaliate and finish this with overheat at full power as well!" The fire type shot a powerful stream of fire with great momentum.  
_

_The attacks collided with great potential. The blast sent out a large wave of effectiveness. The two pokemon sent back as they hit the wall. The sound of times up was heard throughout the stadium. Everyone looked at the smoke covered screen with amazing suspense.  
_

_"Well everyone it seems the winner of this match is..." Mary started to say.  
_

_The smoke began to clear as Ash and May gazed on only to be starstruck when the smoke cleared.  
_

_"It's-it's-it's-" Mary said dumbfounded by what she saw but was cut off.  
_

_"A tie?" Ash and May finished at the same time in disbelief.  
_

_The scoreboard showed their health meters so close to being empty, but at the same amount.  
_

_"Can you believe this everyone!? A tie to wrap up this contest! Let's give a big round of applause!" Mary's voice said throughout the stadium.  
_

_Soon the crowd was surrounded by thunderous applause as the faces were lit up.  
_

_Ash and May's eyes met. They smiled at each other and toward one another with their pokemon by their sides.  
_

_They stopped in front of one another.  
_

_"Great battle May! I look forward to our next!" Ash exclaimed in excitement. May nodded.  
_

_"You two Ash!"  
_

_They shook hands to congratulate each other. One of the judges went towards them with the cushion with the Ribbon resting on it.  
_

_The judge stopped in front of them. "It seems there is only one ribbon and two of you." The judge said sheepishly.  
_

_Ash smiled. "No problem." He took the ribbon.  
_

_He looked at Sceptile. "Sceptile, use leaf blade to split the ribbon in half!" He threw it high and one of Sceptile leafs on his forearm became a blade. It jumped up to the same height and hit the ribbon, splitting it in half as the halves fell into the two trainer' hands and Sceptile landed on it's feet.  
_

_The two smiled.  
_

_"We got...the Terracotta Ribbon!" They said in unison as they stood back to back by posing their halves so they looked like they were whole._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

* * *

Ash began to think about their old companion and how her travels were.

"Pi pika, pika Pikachu?" Pikachu asked in it's tongue.

Ash was dumbfounded by his forgetfulness.

"Oh yeah, I remember Misty. I remember she had to return to being gym leader again. I think Dawn might be still continuing her journey in Unova." Ash thought as he put the half-ribbon away and started thinking about last he saw their old traveling companions.

Misty, who was a older female with orange hair and gave enough anger eruptions to put a volcano to shame, had explained that she needed to take over the gym because her sisters had abandoned it due to too much work. Her pokemon consisted of water types except a Togepi, which might be a Togekiss now, who was possibly her only non-water type pokemon. The last time they met was in Hoenn when he was traveling with Brock, Max and May.

May, however, was different from Misty. May began her journey, like Ash, at the age of ten, and started out with a pokemon known as Torchic. She was more calm then Misty, but needed help becoming a trainer. So Ash taught her everything he knew, strategies, battle styles, and friendship with her pokemon. Last he heard, she won top three in the Johto Grand Festival.

And Dawn, a young, blue haired, coordinator much like May. She left her mother to start a journey of her own with a pokemon she bonded and started out with known as Pipulupe. Last he saw her was in Unova when she was training for her contest creer.  
Ash rubbed his eyes as he grew tired. He continued to think of old traveling companions. Then he remembered his oldest traveling partner known as Brock.

Brock was also a gym leader, but also the biggest help to his numerous siblings. He also will believe in having a relationship with gorgeous women, but he is like 'the big brother you never had' type of person with a great talent for cooking. Last he saw him was when they parted ways in the very region of Kanto.

Ash slipped the half-ribbon back out of his pocket and looked at it again. He couldn't help but have a warm feeling by the ribbon' sight.

"Pika pi chu pi?" The small yellow creature asked it's trainer.

Suddenly, Ash snapped back into reality by Pikachu's question. "N-no, I don't like her. I-I mean...I don't like her the way you were asking. I like her as a friend is what I'm trying to say."

Pikachu simply gave him an expression that stated '_sure_...'

"Anyway...How'd you get out of our room? I closed the door behind me?" Ash asked while trying to change the subject.

"Pi pika, pikachu pi pi pika." The pokemon explained.

"What!? I didn't leave the door open!" Ash said in his defense as they walked in the path that led back to their room and they could have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(Within the Reverse world)

Giratina slithered along the gravity-less area when a soft shockwave had come from the deeper parts of the realm. The legendary looked to the source and flew toward it.

As Giratina grew closer to the never ending shockwaves, the surrounding area started getting darker until the legendary dragon reached it's checkpoint.

It gazed at a chained dragon nearly twice Giratina's size, and the endless waves got more Powerful the closer the ghost/dragon got. The unknown creature had a chain around it's neck, wrists, and legs. Giratina could feel uncontrollable power emitting from the creature.

The shadow being roared as if in denial, and quickly disappeared into an opening vortex. When the vortex closed everything went silent as the power waves continued.

Then they stopped. The unknown creature's red eyes flew open. It started to view it's surroundings and a mist began to take form in front of it.

It revealed Ash sleeping soundly. It continued to gaze at the image, until it began to telepathically speak.

_'...The Time has Come...'_

**To be continued...**

* * *

thanks for reading. Remember to favorite and review


End file.
